Breeding restorer lines for the Ogu-INRA Cytoplasmic Male Sterility (cms) system in rapeseed (Brassica napus L.) has been a major objective during the past few years. Extensive backcross and pedigree breeding were necessary to improve their female fertility and to get double low restorer lines. The so-called double <<low >> varieties are those low in erucic acid in the oil and low in glucosinolates in the solid meal remaining after oil extraction. However some difficulties can still be encountered in breeding these lines (introgression rearrangements, possible linkage with negative traits) due to the large size of the radish introgression.
The inventors thus assigned themselves the objective of providing a new improved double low restorer line with a good agronomic value.
This objective is obtained by a new method of producing a recombined double low restorer line for the Ogu-INRA cms in rapeseed.